An objective of a content delivery network (CDN) is to distribute, by adding a layer of new network architecture in the existing Internet, popular resources or resources that a user needs to an edge node nearest to the user, so that the user can obtain needed content nearby, a situation of network congestion of the Internet can be solved, and a response speed of assessing resources by the user can be improved.
For static resources such as news that generally is not altered any more once published, already released TV programs, movies, and novels, a CDN technology is essentially a desirable solution to adopt. However, for dynamic resources that are generally generated by a user and keep changing with time and places, it is impossible to update all resources to an edge node nearest to the user at once. Therefore, the user cannot obtain accelerated access to the dynamic resources by using an existing CDN architecture.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new data transmission manner, so as to accelerate network access to dynamic resources for a user.